This is a Resources Grant application requesting support funds for physical plant improvements to conform with improved animal comfort and disease control in the centralized animal facility (Vivarium) for the Tulane Medical Center. Specifically this application provides for the renovation of approximately 2,300 square feet of poorly designed space constructed in the early 1930's to convert it into effectively utilizable animal conditioning space with a controlled environment. The present facilities can be completed by enclosing and air-conditioning the dog isolation areas in the Vivarium. Additionally our proposal provides for an increment of replacement caging of sufficient size for the routine housing of dogs weighing 20 to 30 kilograms, to meet minimal USDA and NIH standards. Continued use of the Vivarium with its existing physical plant deficiencies and inadequate dog caging equipment could prejudice our accreditation status and may affect the award of grants or contracts with budget or project periods beginning with the current fiscal year. Correction of the deficiencies would result in full compliance with the standards outlined in the "Guide for Laboratory Animal Facilities and Care" and meet the revised NIH policies on the humane care of laboratory animals and sustain our accreditation status by AAALAC. The physical and fiscal limitations of this institution are profound. If awarded the requested amounts, the Medical Center will utilize these funds to improve the quality of facilities related to animals used in support of biomedical research and programs directly associated with education and training of future medical doctors not otherwise available to it.